Hibiki Lates
|name=Hibiki Laytis |kanji=ヒビキ・レイティス |rōmaji=''Hibiki Reitisu'' |alias=Hundred Night |race=Human |birthday= |age= 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Cover (debut) 27 (X791) |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner=Ren Akatsuki Eve Tearm Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Archive Telepathy |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Takashi Kondō |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Hibiki Lates, known as Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him. Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 8 In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He’s not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever. Often with little to no shame even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild; the length of his membership goes so far back that Bob entrust him with important information and considers him his right hand man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica but their relationship ended when she was murdered on a mission by Angel of Oracion Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but it doesn't interfere with his work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki, act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, along with his team, is very rude to the other men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here that he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation because of Natsu's antics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 7-9 After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 2-4 Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 6-8 However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Jellal Fernandes activates Nirvana, which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Master Bob secretly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 5-7 transformed as her)]] He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Carla, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 10-12 However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibiki nearly joining in. But he is wounded when Angel takes control of Sagittarius and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-10 As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts, but he manages to suppress them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-4 Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But she is saved when Angel's spirit, Gemini, who can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and discovering her pure love for all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 10-16 He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 17-19 As he recuperates, he leads the rest of the Light Team on board the Christina (repaired in a make-shift manner by the Mages who were using their individual Magics in tandem to enable the vessel to fly once again) a charge against Nirvana to save the Cait Shelter Guild as Zero attempts to destroy it. He was the one who found Nirvana's weakness and, using his Magic, he forwards it to the others. However, Zero hijacked the transmission and reveals that he already defeated four of their comrades(Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy) and that he is standing in front of one of the lacrimas. Hibiki, along with the rest of the light team, tells the four to stand up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-20 When they finally finalized the plan, Hibiki reaches his limit and transmission was cut off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 2-6 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 X791 arc Hibiki, along with the rest of the Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to tell to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 He and Ichiya are awakened by the announcement of the beginning of the preliminary round during the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 7 The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries at fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 The team chooses to let Eve play for the first round of the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 Once the Hidden portion had come to an end, Blue Pegasus, had obtained fourth place, with 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270 Page 20 As Hibiki watches the first day's battle, Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona, he, along with the other Blue Pegasus members, stare in awe as Lucy begins to cast Urano Metria, a spell the Hibiki once transferred to Lucy via Archive Magic. Even though they don't share the same team, Hibiki, is still happy Lucy manage to master the ultimate magic of the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-12 Magic and Abilities Hibiki arcive.jpg|Research Transfer_info.jpg|Telepathy Mind_control_Wendy.jpg|Force Blast Hibiki Shield.png|Force Shield Natsu_apple.jpg|Information Transfer Hibiki Transfering Uranometria.png|Information Transfer - Urano Metria Archive (古文書 Komonjo): A rare type of Magic which allows Hibiki to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. As a result of this, Hibiki usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 7 *'Force Blast': User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. *'Force Shield': User can cast a Magical shield from screens with his Magic. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both Magical or otherwise, but was powerful enough to block an Ice-Make spell cast by Gemini (who was assuming Gray's form and abilities at that time). *'Telepathy' (思念伝達魔法 Shinen Dentatsu Mahō): This Magic allows users to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection, as Zero has demonstrated, by "jacking-in" *'Information Transfer': User can uses his Magic to transfer some information into person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since Hibiki can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Urano Metria. Unfortunately, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download (though Lucy was perfectly fine after performing Urano Metria, albeit could not remember any details of it after that). As such, Hibiki claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can only be used once. Appearances in Other Media Welcome to Fairy Hills!! During Wendy and Carla's welcoming party to Fairy Hills, the girls discuss one another's potential boyfriends. Although Lucy is not there, they talk about her too and list Hibiki as one of her potential boyfriends.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Hibiki appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Hibiki Lates is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Hibiki Lates possess the following moves: *'Main': Archive: Overload *'Sub 1': Ren! (Sky Magic: Air Bomber) *'Sub 2': Archive: Clock Up *'Sub 3': Eve! (Snow Magic: Snow Bomb) *'Super': Archive: Protect Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis Trivia *According to the Blue Pegasus membership card, Hibiki likes all females and dislikes bugs. His handsome features consistently places him fairly high in the Weekly Sorceror's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking, and maybe why so many girls sign up for the Guild he is affiliated with. He apparently has no personal preference in any particular lady, but rumors circulating about him spread nonetheless, spanning about 18 (unconfirmed) legends about him so far. Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"...I almost fell into darkness, but the bonds you have with your spirits wrapped me in the light."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 16 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Blue Pegasus Members